Tales from Pendleton High Part 1
by Fantom72
Summary: My first fanfic. Part 1 related to Adventure Time in high school. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Adventure Time**

Lee's POV

"I don't like when you drink, Lee" Fionna me. "Don't worry I'll be fine" I reassured her. "Well, you're not even old enough" she protested.

"Yeah, but I got a fake ID, oh and I got you one too. You are Dianna Flapdoodle"

"I'm not gonna use a fake ID"

"Shush we're almost to the club"

"I'm gonna need to see some ID" the security guard tells us. I quickly flash him mine while handing Fionna hers behind me. "Okay you're good Mr. Abadeer and Ms. … Flapdoodle? Go on in both of you"

We walk into the club and the lights and music immediatley attack my senses. I hate the music ugh Dub Step it's not music there's no emotion in it.

"Lee" I hear someone shout. I look towards the source of the voice finding my sister Mary along with her would be boyfriend Regulus.

Fionna and I approach the two. "Lee, Fionna" Regulus says "Sit down". "Hey Reggie It's "Marshall" and "Dianna"" I say with air quotes.

" Hey Fi, your brother is out dancing with Regina" Mary tells her. As she points towards the dancefloor I notice marks on wrist.

"Hey why don't you two um go look for your siblings I uh need to have a talk with mine" I tell them. Reggie and Fionna know it's something serious so they run off.

"What's up" she ask. "You know damn well what's up" I yell " He did it again".

Fionna's POV

I know why Lee sent us away. I saw them too. Mary was cutting herself again.

Mary would only cut herself when her and Lee's father did things meaning he did it again. I told my brother Jake, a cop, and CPS went to their house and couldn't find anything. Reggie looked at me solemnly "She's cutting herself again isn't she" he asked me. An unsteady "Y-yeah" was all I could muster in response. He ran his hands through his mohawk "Damn it. How come I didn't notice it" he yells.

"It's not your fault" I say trying to calm him down.

"No, but it is her father's".

We find Finn and Regina a few moments later. My twin brother Finn looked at me seriously. "Some things wrong" he said "what is it". "It's nothing" I say trying to brush it off, but Finn knows me too well. "Fi what's wrong"

I look down at the floor defeated. "It's Lee and Mary's dad" I say. "Jake still can't find anything" he ask.

Finn's POV

I hate their dad he just pisses me off. There's nothing they can do. I look towards the bar where Lee is talking to Mary. Suddenly I feel hot breath on my neck.

The breath seems to get to hotter and they wrap their arms around me. "Have I told you how hot you are Regina" I ask. "Only everyday" she replies "What's up with Mary". "Her dad hurt again" I say. "What. Why can't CPS catch him" she says.

Lee's POV

"Why do you do this to yourself" I ask Mary. "I- I don't know" she begins to cry.

"Hey nerd" I turn around to see Simon Petrikov he was weird but he was also the school bully and drug dealer. He splashes the drink he was holding in my face. "What the hell is wrong with you Simon" I scream. "What did you say to me" he ask threateningly. His lackey Gunter steps foward. "Nothing" I say. I head to the bathroom to clean myself off. When I'm in there I hear a girl's voice say "Hey Lee". I know the voice my ex-girlfriend Ashlynn. "Hello Ashlynn, how'd you get in here"

"I told them I was a shemale"

"What do you want" I demand. "Your dad sent me". "My dad" I ask "Is he going to prison for child abuse or molestation". "Him" she said laughing "I mean your real dad".

"Real dad" I said "What are you talking about"

"How sad you don't know who he is" she said.

She smiled at me. There was something off about her smile. She leans in closer, and I see what was weird her canines were strangely sharp. "You never struck me as the _Twilight _type Ashlynn" I said pointing towards her obviously fake teeth. "Oh I'm not. Give me kiss Lee" she says. "No I have a girlfriend and you're still crazy" I say.

Suddenly she leaps forward and faster than I can react she bites down on my neck. I can feel skin breaking beneath the power of her jaw. And then the pain starts I feel like every bone in my body is breaking. I realize that I'm dying, and there is nothing I can do, not even scream. Ashlynn finally takes her mouth off my neck.

She kisses me on the lips and says "Bye bye Lee, see you later" and she walks out. I still feel so much pain, and I can't move or speak. Yeah, I was right she's still crazy.

Finn's POV

"Finn" Fionna says "Lee's been gone for a while why don't you go check on him".

"Alright" I tell her "Regina, I'll be right back"

I walk halfway into the bathroom. "Hey, dude you okay" I say while looking around "I saw Simon throw his drink at you" After waiting for a response I walk further in and see Lee sprawled out on the floor. "What the hell" I say pulling out my phone. "BMO, call 911" I say to the phone.

**(A/N) What I killed off Lee?**

**Yes, yes I did.**

**Quiz time (PM answers)**

**Who you think all the characters are?**

**Why do you think I killed Lee off?**

**What do you think my age is?**

**What do you think my gender is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adv Time**

Reggie's POV

"Dude, Reggie" I see Finn running towards me.

"Relax" I tell him "Breathe in and out".

"I need your help in the bathroom" he says.

"Uh, dude I know were friends and all but one you're dating my sister and two you're not my type" I say jokingly

"Just come on" he says grabbing my arm.

We stop outside the bathroom "You have medical experience right" he ask me.

"Well I know a few things" I say "Why, is there a girl giving birth in there, I had to deal with that before, not fun"

"No" he tells me "Let's go in".

Finn's POV

I quickly push the door open. "Oh my glob" I hear Reggie say. "Did you call 911?"

"Yeah, before I got you"

"What do you need me for?"

"I don't know what to do" I yell. "Is he alive?"

Reggie says nothing and pulls out his pocket knife.

"Dude what are you gonna do?" I ask as brings the knife towards Lee's face.

"Relax, I'm checking if he's breathing"

"Is he"

"Just barely. Get everyone out of here" he tells me.

Mary's POV

After everyone cleared out the manager told me, Finn, Fionna, Regina, Reggie, and Simon to stay because we were the last one to make contact with Lee.

Jake, Finn and Fionna's brother walks in.

"I'm sorry" he says "But, Lee Mann is dead"

**To be continued… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

_1 hour previously...  
_Jake's POV

I was walking out of the Mexican restaurant when my partner called me over to my squad car. As I handed his burrito I asked him "What's up". He bit into the burrito and replied possible dead body at club OooAaa. Good glob what did you put in this burrito". I looked at him seriously and told him "Everything".

We arrived at club not long after everyone was outside. We went inside not knowing what to expect. Sitting at the bar were Finn, Fionna, and their friends. I walked over to the bar leaning between Finn and Fionna "We'll talk about this later" I said "Where's the body". Fionna began to cry. And then it hit me someone was missing from their little group. Finn pointed towards the men's restroom.

"What do we got" I said as I walked in. "Teenage Caucasian two puncture wounds here on the neck" a woman told me. "We know what made them" I asked. "Not yet" the woman replied.

_Present..._

Finn's POV

The EMTs showed up not long after Jake came in. I seen them walk out with Lee on a gurney a blanket covering his head. I look around and everyone but, Simon and Gunther was crying.

"I will need to speak to all of you" Jake tells us "However, given the circumstances I will talk to you tomorrow". Suddenly, Jake's radio buzzed in "Sir, we have a problem". "What is it" Jake asks. "Well sir, the EMTs um disappeared" the person on the side replies. "What" Jake asks "How is that possible".

**(A/N) Whoa, the body is missing?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finn**

I sat in my room hearing Fionna cry Lee had been dead for two weeks. They never found his body. Since then the town has enacted a strict curfew. I tried to stop thinking about it but it was hard I tried to call Regina but then I remembered her and Reggie had gone to visit their family in Italy. I decided to check Lori's blog. Lori Sara Peterson or as most people called her LSP ran a blog that everyone at school read which sounds impressive until you know there are only 600 people that go to Pendelton High School.

I found her newest post saying that a new student was coming into the sophomore class. Which was news to me. There hasn't been a new student in three years. I wondered who would move to the small town of Ooo.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate and noticed Mary had text me. It looked like just gibberish but I could make out "c lln911".

**Marshall**

I wake I look around I don't where I am or how I got here come to think of it I don't know who I am. A name sticks out "Fionna" I know it's not my name but I do it's important. I notice mirror in the corner of the room I sit up, it hurts like hell but I push through. I make to the mirror and what I see staring sends shivers down my spine. I'm not there. Suddenly I hear voice coming down the stairs. "Marshall" is that my name? "Time for school you don't wanna miss your first day".


End file.
